


What Should Be

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sparktober, Episode Related, F/M, Fic, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 2 Episode Conversion. John wants to be with Elizabeth at least once before the conversion is complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What Should Be  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,079  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir  
>  **Summary:** Set during Season 2 Episode Conversion. John wants to be with Elizabeth at least once before the conversion is complete.  
>  **A/N:** written for word tight on my [sparktober](http://sparktober.livejournal.com) [bingo card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/412532.html)

A huge sigh escaped John as he collapsed onto his bed. This day couldn’t have gotten any worse if it had wanted to. It was bad enough he was turning into a bug but now he was sure that this had scared Elizabeth off for good before he had even had a chance to tell her how he felt. John swore under his breath as he jumped up from the bed. He couldn’t let that happen! He quickly walked to the door and waited impatiently for it to slide open. As soon as he had knocked out both men guarding his door he made a beeline for Elizabeth’s office.

 

Elizabeth was so consumed with worry for John she could barely focus on the task of the day to day running of Atlantis. Her mind kept returning back to the look on his face when he had gotten the news. She wished there was something she could do that would...

She looked up as a slight noise captured her attention. John was standing in the doorway of her office. It was almost as if she had wanted him there so badly it had called him to her. 

“John.” His name was a breathless whisper on her lips as she stood and started towards him. 

Without a word he walked past her.

Her eyes widened with confusion as she watched him take her computer from her desk and move it to the chair. _What was he doing? Or better yet why wasn’t he still in his quarters under guard?_ “What are you doing here, John?”

He raised his head and captured her gaze with his as he turned and closed the distance between them until their bodies were mere inches apart. He took a deep breath before he spoke. “Days, Elizabeth. Carson said I had days before I turn into a bug creature completely. I couldn’t let that happen without knowing what it feels like to hold you in my arms, to kiss you, to make you mine at least once.” As John slid his arms around her waist his eyes dared her to deny the attraction they had for each other. An attraction that had simmered beneath the surface since they had met.

Elizabeth looked up into his gorgeous eyes. She couldn’t help but notice the pupils had already started to elongate. “John. I....” She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what to think. Hell, she couldn’t think when he was this close to her. This thing that was happening to him didn’t change that at all. _How could it?_ This was the man she had fantasized about since they had met. He had starred in every one of her wet dreams since they had come to Atlantis. _How could she deny that? More importantly why would she want to?_

John lowered his head to hide the wicked smile on his face. His teeth gently grazed the soft skin of her neck as he nipped at her jaw before biting her full bottom lip. “If you don’t want this, if you don’t want me then call security now.” He whispered against her mouth. He prayed he would have the courage to go silently with the guards if she decided this wasn’t what she wanted. But he couldn’t guarantee it. He had wanted Elizabeth for too long.

“Why would I do that? I’ve never cared for an audience.” She whispered against his lips.

For a minute he was confused by what she had said but then it slowly dawned on him exactly what she had meant. With a huge smile of male satisfaction on his face he captured her lips with his. His tongue slid into the hot, moist cavern of her mouth seeking out the hidden depths within. A rumble escaped him as her moan of delight vibrated through his body.

Clothes were pushed away to expose the heated skin beneath. With one hand he brushed the desk clean, picked her up in his strong arms and sat her on top of the shining surface. 

He was poised above her, his cock pushing against her opening and another moan echoed around the room. It was all she could do not to dig her fingers into the cheeks of his ass and urge him to hurry. To get inside of her before it was too late.

John wiggled his hips barely thrusting against her opening. _This wasn’t right!_ His fingers dug into her hips, hard enough to leave bruises behind on her pale skin as he pushed himself away. “Damn it! I’m still a man!” His hands trembled as he raked his hair back. “I will control this.” He took in a ragged breath. “I won’t take you like an animal. I refuse to hurt you. You will be ready before I....”

Elizabeth placed both of her hands on either side of his face. “Shh, John. It’s okay.” She pulled his head down until their lips touched. “I was ready the minute you walked into the room.” She grabbed his hand and slid it down her body until his fingers dipped inside of her. Her back arched off the desk as he pushed his fingers in deeper. “I told you I was ready.”

“So you did.” John smiled as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to the edge of the desk. In one swift thrust he was deep inside of her. His eyes rolled back in his head as her inner muscles clamped around him holding him tight. He tried to go slow, to give her time to get used to him but he couldn’t. It felt too good, too right being inside of her. He thrust over and over, harder and deeper inside of her until her fingers left welts along his back and his name was a litany on her lips.

“John!” She bit her lip to keep from screaming as wave after wave of pleasure cascaded over her, through her like molten lava turning her body to jelly.

Her muscles tightened around him harder and he moaned her name as he followed her over the precipice. His breath came in shallow gasps as he collapsed on top of her. John couldn’t stop the sigh of contentment. Everything he was, everything he would ever be came down to this moment locked inside of Elizabeth. No matter what happened at least now he knew this was where he should have been all along.


End file.
